Darkseid
'Darkseid '''is a character from DC Comics whose rank among the most powerful of his universe made him a staple Superman villain and a major enemy of the Justice League. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Darkseid vs. Apocalypse *Darkseid vs Beerus *Bowser vs Darkseid *Darkseid vs. Frieza *Darkseid vs Galactus *Goku and Superman vs Frieza and Darkseid *King Cold (5th form) vs Darkseid *Darkseid vs. Loki (Complete) *Darkseid vs. Mewtwo (Complete) *Teridax vs. Darkseid *Odin vs Darkseid (Complete) *Darkseid vs. Thanos (Complete) *Darkseid vs. Yellow Diamond Battle Royale * Video Games/Movies Villains Battle Royale Possible Opponents *Anti-Spiral (''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) *Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) *Asura (Asura's Wrath) *''One Punch Man'' **Lord Boros **Saitama *Sailor Galaxia (Sailor Moon) History Long ago in the Fourth World, Uxas lived on the planet Urgrund where his people worshiped the Old Gods who needed their prayers to survive. But Uxas despised the Old Gods and, after one of them rampaged in his village, manipulated the deities to fight amongst themselves in the the event known as Ragnarok. Uxas proceeds to absorb the fallen gods' powers for himself, transforming into the first New God: Darkseid. After Iyaza was transformed a New God by the Sky Father when he begged for the return of his beloved Avia from dead, the brothers battled before Darkseid used his power to split the planet in two and crafts one half into a new world: Apokolips, where he reigns over his slave population of immortals as god-king with the only opposition being his brother, now known as Highfather, and the New Gods of New Genesis. In time, Darkseid learned of other worlds beyond the Fourth World and sought to counter the known universe while solving the Anti-Life Equation to rule all life. But he receives new opposition in Superman and the Justice League. Death Battle Info * IQ: 12th level intellect As a New God, with near limitless stamina, high immunity system, and immortality, Darkseid is a being of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. He can also gradually heal from any wound inflicted on him from being stabbed in the eyes to disintegration. As the New Gods all reside in a dimension outside the normal universe known as the Fourth World, Darkseid can appear in any alternate reality via an Avatar body in his likeness which he controls telepathically. Darkseid is equal to Superman in physical strength, able to shatter lantern constructs and defeat multiple superhumans on his own. While not as fast as the Flash, Darkseid can keep up with the speedster in a fight with reaction time of mere microseconds. While Darkseid can survive everything from a planetary destruction to the collapse of a dimension, though items of his dimension can hurt him, he can be wounded by the likes of Superman or Martian Manhunter or with non Fourth World weapons of magical origins. Darkseid also shares his kind's vulnerability to Radion, though his armor and power allow him to survive what would be a fatal dosage of the substance. Like all New Gods, Darkseid's power is derived from relative proximity to the Source of the all existence. But in Darkseid's case, he taps into the entrophic aspects of the Source. This results in him using the cosmic energy field known as the Omega Effect, which allows him to transverse through time and space along with breaking dimensional barriers. Darkseid normally uses the energy in the form of Omega Beams shot from his eyes that never miss their target. The concentrated beams are potent enough to harm Superman, destroy planets, vaporize average beings, and catch a moving target like Flash. Darkseid can also focus his Omega energy in other ways that include universe-wise telepathy and telekinesis, flight, manipulating matter and energy, Gear Though powerful in his own right, Darkseid also has the military might of Apokolips at his command, having subjugated his people long enough that they and those converted into Paradaemons worship him and end up sacrificing their own lives in his service. In certain events, Darkseid uses items to deal with his opposition and give him an edge. * Agony Matrix: An energy-field-based weapon that causes direct neural stimulation of every pain receptor in a person, causing unfathomable torture. While it would kill an average person within minutes, a super-powered being like Superman would only laid on the ground while writhing. * Apokolips' Power Feed: Whenever he needs to replenish his lost strength, Darkseid seals himself in the heart of Apokolips and siphon the planet's life energy. But it can be a dangerous risk since Darkseid must remain until the replenishment is complete and effect the drain has on Apokolips' unstable mass. The Anti-Life Equation A power to manipulate the wills of others, Darkseid spend eternity to find the equation to make everyone in the universe like those on Apokolips. Darkseid would eventually obrain the equation while traversing the multiverse: "loneliness + alienation + fear + despair + self-worth ÷ mockery ÷ condemnation ÷ misunderstanding × guilt × shame × failure × judgment n=y where y=hope and n=folly, love=lies, life=death, self=dark side." This allows him to turn anyone into a mindless slave devoid of free will and personal identity, save those who could resist it like Static. Feats * Darkseid has overpowered Superman on numerous occasions, able to subdue him with the utmost of ease. http://imgur.com/a/An5QU * Strong enough to hold open a hole in reality. http://i.imgur.com/j5nGrN9.jpg * Transforms Cyborg Superman into a metal ball. http://imgur.com/a/0ykv1 * Capable of hurting The Spectre. http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/3/36657/1686333-thespectre19v4_07.jpg * Darkseid can alter his size at will. http://imgur.com/a/kuKMN * Darkseid defeats Orion and Mr. Miracle with a simple wave of his hand, he also illustrates he has control over the firestorm matrix. http://i.imgur.com/deD46hJ.jpg * Telekinetically froze the entire Legion of Superheroes. http://i.imgur.com/MTr3iX9.jpg * Darkseid broke a Green Lantern ring with his bare hands * Darkseid has defeated Mordru, who was stated to have the power to destroy galaxies * Darkseid has mind controlled 3 million daxamites * Darkseid tanked hits from Lobo * Darkseid dominated the will of all the people on Earth with the Anti-Life Equation * Darkseid survived a hit from The Spectre * Darkseid remained unfazed by the combine assault of the Justice League * Darkseid has held his own, but was eventually defeated by the Multiverse-empowered green lantern * Darkseid's omega effect at full power has hurt beings like the Anti-moniter and the Spectre Flaws * Omega Beams have been proven ineffective against the likes of Wonder Woman's bracelets. Gallery Darkseid (MKVDCU).jpg|Darkseid as he appears in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. Darkseid DCAU.png|Darkseid as he appears in the DC Animated Universe McDarkseid.jpg|Welcome to McDarkseid, May I Take your Order? (Everyone Had To Start out Somewhere... ~ Hoxton) darkseidmugged3.jpg|Darkseid gets mugged 2131176-s1.jpg 2zpmdds.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Antagonists Category:Immortal Combatants